


It's Our Anniversary

by The_Twister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have a wonderful anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Anniversary

"You know… I never thought we’d get this far baby. Seeing you as beautiful as the day I meet and yet still I can’t keep the tears from falling." His voice was soft as he looked down, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"I remember our first date well John… It was such a perfect day."

 ~~~

John tumbled down the hill laughing as he landed at the bottom in some pretty flowers and looked up to Dave who had ran after him. “Isn’t this fun?!” John sat up and grabbed Dave’s hand, forcing him to lay with him to look up at the expanse of blue sky.

Clouds were scattered about and John hummed as he held Dave’s hand in his own. “John, when do you gotta be back? Won’t ya dad get worried?” Dave glanced at his boyfriend who just looked to him smiling.

"He knows I’m safe Dave! Don’t worry about it." John said softly before he leaned over to kiss Dave’s cheek. "Besides… I trust you." John smiled and that’s when Dave felt a heavy weight come onto his shoulders.

~~~

"I didn’t think it was possible for you to be so cheerful and carefree as we went out. When you smiled then I did, and when you laughed, I just had merely chuckled but you know what I love that about you." Dave swallows a bit as he tries to regain his thoughts.

"You should remember that time your dad walked in on us? Oh god that was so embarrassing…."

~~~

John moaned softly as he felt hands smooth over his thighs and lift them up. “D-Dave…”

"Are you not ready? I can wait you know." Dave’s voice was soft as he pressed gentle kisses to John’s neck.

"I-It’s not that… I think my d-dad is home…" John whispered as he felt a shudder run through his body. He panted softly as Dave stopped to listen.

"I highly doubt that John." He said softly as he kissed him softly on the lips. His fingers dripped with the lube as he pressed a finger into John, causing him to gasp into the kiss.

The door slammed open just then and the lights turned on. “Do you have condoms? Do you need some cake and water? Boys you’ve got to be safe and remember that I am just downstairs if you need me! Just a call away!” The light remained on as the door was slammed shut.

John had covered his face and groaned as he peeked up at Dave who was scarlet causing John to laugh. “I told you he was here…” John dropped his hands from his face. He then wrapped them around the others neck to bring him down to kiss him deeply on the lips as Dave smiled gently into the kiss.

~~~

"I guess from then on out our times were good huh? Fucking on the occasion, going on dates and cuddling up on the couch watching yet another shitty movie marathon of yours. I liked when it snowed, we could bundle up under the blankets and smooch each other until we got to tired. We’d always camp out in your living room and have a fire going. Roast marshmallows and have smores. I was grateful for you then, so grateful since your dad was so willing to take me in. I thought I’d end up on the streets in Texas if it wasn’t for your dad, John. I was utterly happy when I got to spend more time with expect once a year and only on Pesterchum."

Silence stretched for a while as the wind blew Dave’s hair and he smiled slightly. “You’re the best, and I want you to remember that.” He slipped his hand of his pocket and fingered the ring on it. “There was another day that I loved… When you purposed to me. Seemed like a joke at first and I… I’m happy.”

~~~

John punched Dave’s arm slightly as they walked to the park they had one of their first dates at. “You know, I’m so glad you came to live with me. But I’m terribly sorry for what happened to your Bro…” Dave shrugged to him as he looked at him.

"You’ve gotten me through most of it and I’m glad that you have." John smiled to him as he took Dave’s in his as they arrived to the park. "Oh man, this park really?" Dave shook his head and laughed.

"Remember when you tried to jump off the top of the slide then totally fucked it up and ended up in the hospital? Because if you don’t I totally do." John laughed as he looked to him. Dave laughed uneasily to remembering the event.

"I thought you had heard me that day where I told you to catch me. I guess not because after that I heard your screech and your hands on me. That is a day I regret wholeheartedly, I didn’t like how much I had made you cry." Dave frowned as he slipped his arms around the other to hug him.

"Oh no it’s not fine but I am going to say it is." John laughed softly. "Alright come with me." He told him as he grabbed his hand to lead him to the playground.

"Where are we going, Egdork?" John rolled his eyes to the horrid nickname as Dave chuckled softly.

"To the magical place of famous rappers." John teased and Dave pouted as they made it to the slide. John then proceeded to climb up it and Dave gasped. 

"Yo, what are you doing?! That’s dangerous John!" Dave went to grab him but held himself back. John smiled to him as he had managed to kneel on it. "What the fuck are you thinking?!" Dave groaned as he shook his head.

"Dave Strider." Dave looked at John as he heard his name and saw the other pull a box out of his jacket. John opened it to reveal the ring band with two stones, one red and the other blue. "Will you marry me?" Dave stared at the ring before staring up into John’s eyes and smiled to the sparkle he saw in them.

"A millions times yes…" Dave smiled as John hopped down then they embraced in a kiss.

~~~

"That day of the wedding had been so stressful for me, you know that? I had to somehow impress your dad by decorating part of the cake, then your Nana Jane came and I was utterly fucked by that point. I guess things worked out in the end though. Seeing you walk down that aisle in that blue suit of yours was worth every struggle I had that day. The after party though, that was epic. Also was the first time we said I love you to each other…."

~~~

"Oh come on! It’s a tradition!!" People shouted from the crowd as both John and Dave refused to dance.

"I-I’m sure we both have left feet guys!" John had long taken off his suit jacket as he chuckled softly. His was a tad bit red from the wine they had as Dave kept from looking at the crowd.

Rose and Jade ran up to them. Rose grabbed John’s hand while Jade grabbed Dave’s hand. “Come on!” They said at the same time before glasses went off the two and blindfolds were placed over their eyes.

"What the hell fuck guys?" Dave frowned.

"R-Rose this i-isn’t funny!!!" John whined as he put his hands out in front of him.

"If you can’t see the crowd then you can dance. Besides John, you’re a great dancer." A dark blush covered John’s cheeks as he felt himself get tugged somewhere which he presumed was the dance floor.

John nervously wiped his hands on his pants before he and Dave were pushed together. He felt the sweaty hands of the other and felt instantly better. “Dave?” John questioned as Dave grunted in response. “Let me lead okay?” Dave made another small noise to John as they began to dance. It was slowly at first, but once they got used to it and the tempo of the song sped up they danced around the room like they had been taught in the class.

The song ended in five minutes and John stilled their movement before he lifted his blindfold up to look up at Dave. He pushed the other’s blindfold up as he took his face in his hands and then kissed him fully on the lips. “I love you.” John smiled to him.

Dave smiled back to him, leaning his forehead against. “I love you too…”

~~~

Dave relished in the memory as he looked up to the sky. “It’s been ten years now… Ten great years and we’re still going.” He had gone back to his car to get the red roses and artificially colored blue roses. He looked down to the grave that had John’s name on it. Under it, it read:

_A loving husband and father. May he always be remembered as the hero of breath…_  

Dave saw the date on the bottom of the grave before he put the flowers into the little thing of water. A boy with black hair and red eyes ran up to him. “Happy Anniversary John.” He leaned down to pick the boy up who handed him a yellow rose. Dave smiled to him before he knelt down to put it with the rest. “Lets get home.” He soon walked back to the car a small smile gracing his lips as tears fell down his face.


End file.
